Una noche de tormenta
by Momoon
Summary: Disfrutaban su compañía, riendo, hablando, bromeando, cualquier cosa les venia bien. Pero con los días se dieron cuenta que eso ya no era suficiente. Las sonrisas, las miradas. Ya no alcanzaba para llenar ese extraño vacio. Drabbles - One-shot
1. Capitulo 1

Era una noche de tormenta. Los relámpagos iluminaban momentáneamente las calles debido al refusilo. Fiore, Magnolia, donde vivian magos de todo tipo. Exactamente en un departamento, se encontraba una maga celestial junto a el dragon Slayer de fuego… para ser exacto, ella estaba debajo de este.

Ninguno sabe exactamente como es que llegaron a eso, intentaban dormir, esperando el momento para que Morfeo los abrace y los envuelva en un sueño relajante… pero no, se estaban besando. Un beso apasionado, intenso, posesivo, para ver quien tenia el control en esa situación, separándose apenas para poder tomar aire.

El estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola suavemente rodeándola con sus brazos mientras Lucy rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos apretándolo un poco mas hacia ella

- _Lucy… Yo… quería…_ - hablaba cada vez que sus labios se apartaban

- _Callate…_ - respondio para volver a besarlo con aun mas intensidad

Se deseaban de una manera casi incontrolable. Ambos soportaban el hecho de fingir que nada pasaba aunque sabían que era una vil mentira.

El la observaba todo el tiempo, como si con solo verla podría hacer que se relajara y tener una tonta sonrisa en su rostro todo el dia. Se quedaba a dormir mas seguido en su departamento, su aroma era algo adictivo y no podía estar ni siquiera un dia sin sentirlo, sin sentirla a ella, porque para ella cada vez era algo normal e increíblemente necesario, dormir acurrucada en su pecho rodeada por sus brazos.

Verla reir, hacerla reir y sentir su alma completa al escuchar su voz. Ella también se sentía diferente cuando estaba con el, ya era casi una costumbre que sus miradas se crucen involuntariamente y sonreírse con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa cómplice.

Disfrutaban su compañía, riendo, hablando, bromeando, cualquier cosa les venia bien. Pero con los días se dieron cuenta que eso ya no era suficiente. Las sonrisas, las miradas. Ya no alcanzaba para llenar ese extraño vacio.

Las misiones eran lo peor. Si no fuera por el azulado amigo del pelirosa no hubieran sido capaces de controlarse. Porque con el tiempo (aunque a el le costo mas aceptarlo que ella) comprendieron que se querían de una manera mas intensa, tanto que la palabra Nakama les quedaba muy corta, demasiado.

Y ahí estaban, besándose con intensidad mientras el sonido de la lluvia chocando en la ventana era apagado por los gemidos y murmullos de ambos.

Como llegaron a tal acto? Era otra de las tantas misiones, tenían que acabar con unos maleantes y para sorpresa de Lucy resulto un completo éxito, sin destrozos, sin heridos y la recompensa completa. Ahora no se preocuparía por la renta po meces. Simplemente le resultaba algo extraño pero no iba a quejarse.

En el viaje en tren, Lucy hablaba con Happy mientras Natsu descansaba en su regazo. Hasta que el felino se durmió y ella admiraba el paisaje por la ventana. Tenia una mano sobre el hombro de el mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, de repente sintió como la mano de el tomaba la suya entrelazando sus dedos. Sonrio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Era algo normal, cuando no los veia nadie suelen tener esas muestras de afecto. Una caricia, una sonrisa, una mirada, un beso en la mejilla o en la frente. Aun asi seguía siendo insuficiente.

Llegaron a la estación y luego de esperar a que Natsu se recupere continuaron su camino. Happy se habia adelantado para decirle a Mirajane que la misión fue un éxito y de paso pediría un suculento pescado para comer.

Era de tarde casi noche y las nubes grises cubria el cielo avisando que se aproximaba una tormenta. A mitad de camino comenzó a llover, empapando a ambos magos por completo en pocos segundo mientras corrian. Llegaron a casa de la rubia, invito a Natsu a pasar, no dejaría que se valla con esa tormenta.

Le dio una toalla mientras ella iba al baño a cambiarse. Al salir se encontró con Natsu sin su chaleco y bufanda, dejando ver su tonificada espalda mientras se secaba su rosada cabellera. Un calor invadió su vientre, un inexplicable y placentero calor.

Luego de un te y un par de risas fueron a acostarse. Era normal, era rutina dormir abrazados.

Era de madrugada y un relámpago despertó a la rubia de un sobresalto, se asusto pensando que quizás haya despertado a Natsu, pero no, seguía durmiendo como un tronco. No era fácil despertarlo cuando dormia tan profundamente. Suspiro aliviada para volver a acurrucarse en su pecho. Paso su nariz por su torso desnudo tratando de captar su aroma, dándole suaves caricias subio hasta su cuello llegando a su barbilla, pero se detuvo, se aparto y recorrio cada facción de su rostro.

Es muy atractivo, no podía negarlo. Sonrio para luego observar detenidamente sus labios. Siempre quiso besarlo, saber como se siente, quería besarlo desesperadamente. Y asi lo hizo, se acercó lentamente cerrando sus ojos en el momento en que sus labios chocaron con los suyos. Eran calidos, suaves y aunque sabia que lo que hacia era algo pervertido no quería separarse. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorria su espalda, una muy agradable sensación, placentera y un tanto relajante y a la vez, como otras tantas veces, insuficiente. Abrió su boca para que su lengua saboreara con mas detalle aquellos labios que tanto llamaban su atención.

_De acuerdo, esto esta mal. No se debe hacer algo asi cuando alguien duerme _– pensaba ella. Volvió a juntar sus labios antes de separarse dándole un ultimo beso, cuando de repente sientio como la mano de el la tomaba por la nuca acercándola aun mas correspondiendo con mas intensidad aquel beso.

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa viendo como los de el estaban entreabiertos sin ninguna intención por soltarla. Sonrio sobre sus labios para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos y seguir con aquello que ella misma provoco.

Y asi fue como terminaron en esa comprometedora situación. El sobre ella, el rodeándola con sus brazos y ella abrazándolo por el cuello. Ninguno se detenia, ninguno quería detenerse, no querían detener algo que ellos querían con desesperación.

Seria una larga y placentera noche de tormenta…

_**¿CONTINUARA?**_

* * *

_Hola de nuevo. Que les pareció? tenia pensado agregarle un poco mas... algo asi como... Lemmon :3 pero nose... que dicen?_

_Lo dejo a su criterio... asi que por ahora lo dejo como "Completo"._

_Y una duda tonta: si va con Lemmon se clasifica con "M" no? o como?_

_Espero sus comentarios y háganme saber si les gusto y si quieren una continuacion._

_Un abrazo grande y suerte_

.

.

**_Reviews_**


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola, como estan? :D - **_gente preparando antorchas y tridentes_** - S-si, ya se que hace mas de un mes prometi continuar con este fic... pero es que la señora inspiracion con la doña computadora decidieron tomar unas vacaciones (mas la inspiracion que la computadora...)

Y, bueno. no se me ocurria absolutamente nada - _**gente mirando con odio prendiendo fuego las antorchas**_ -

Y tambien se que dije que iba a continuar con Lemmon pero decidi hacer Drabbles o One-shots puramente NaLu hasta que llegue el momento... Porque... VAMOS! ni que con enamorarte a la primera ya tienes que estar revolcandote con el otro, no? - _**Cri, cri, cri**_- Porque las cosas tienen que ir lentas, no? - _**Cri, cri, cri**_- QUE ALGUIEN MATE A ESE GRILLO!

En fin, espero que este Fic sea de su agrado

- _**Gente caminando de forma amenazante preparando sus tridentes y... guadaña de la muerte?! ¡¿Soul Evans?!**_

* * *

De acuerdo, esto no es para nada normal...

Esa extraña opresión en el pecho al verla a ella hablando tan plácidamente con su estupido espiritu estelar lo sacaba de quicio, aun peor cuando ese mismo idiota lo observaba regalandole una sonrisa burlona y triunfante.

Su puño se envolvio en llamas dispuesto a molerlo a golpes pero ante de siquiera ponerse de pie una voz lo distrajo

-_ Flamita que demonios te pasa?_ - pregunto Gray un tanto molesto

Natsu aparto la mirada por un segundo viendo como la mesa en la que estaba sentado dejaba un rastro de quemadura al momento en que aparto su mano, se sorprendio un poco, casi nada, para luego volver la vista a la rubia, se alivio al notar que aquel bobo de Loke alfin habia desaparecido, suspiro

-_ Oi, Natsu. Te estoy hablando..._

_- Callate copo de nieve_

- _Que dijiste?!_

Y como tantas veces en el gremio se armo una gran pelea en la que se involucraron todos los magos. Natsu repartia golpes a diestra y siniestra sin importar a quien golpeaba, estaba aliviado porque alfin Loke se fue pero no podia evitar sentir esa extraña sensacion en su pecho, no era igual a aquel calor que se expandia al ver a Lucy con Leo, no eran celos era algo distinto.

Dolor, eso era lo que sentia, porque de alguna forma el pensar que no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada a ella le molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Porque? el era un egoista y no dejaria que nada ni nadie se acerque a Lucy, antes muerto... pero de alguna forma se sentia abatido.

Buscaba la felicidad de Lucy, practicamente no podia negar ninguna peticion de ella, lo que decia se hacia...

¿Desde cuando el era asi? ¿Desde cuando pensaba mas en el bienestar de alguien mas? no era una persona tan desagradable como para no saltar por un amigo cuando estaba en problemas, no dudaria en dar su vida aun si se tratara de Gray

Pero ella no era como Gray, ni como Erza, ni como Mirajane, ni siquiera como Lissana... era algo mas, mas fuerte, mas intenso

_Oh, claro que es algo mas! ¿acaso te andas besando con cualquiera que se te cruce? Claro que no, idiota!_

pero estaba confundido, este sentimiento tan fuerte en su corazon no era capas de comprenderlo... sentia, como si perderia a Lucy en cualquier momento...

Hace un par de dias, en un local de libros no pudo evitar golpear a un muchacho que la miraba con ojitos tiernos, ella le reclamo por supuesto, pero el se defendia diciendo que nadie podia acercarse a ella, que no podian mirarla como lo miro el...

_- Natsu, yo puedo hablar con los demas, eres muy cruel al prohibirme que nadie se me acerque. No puedes golpear a todo aquel que me quiera hable.._.

Y ahi estaba de nuevo: "_no puedes golpear a todo aquel que me hable_" esa fracesita, que curiosamente sonaba con la voz de Happy, se repetia en su cabeza. Era una peticion, una peticion que le costaba horrores poder cumplir. se sentia un paranoico pensando que todo el mundo queria raptar a Lucy y no era capaz de impedirlo

Pero ahi estaba el, golpeando a cualquiera que se le cruce..._ Aunque Jet no tenia nada que ver con esto..._ "_AL DEMONIO!_" penso para luego partirle la cara de un golpe, de alguna forma tenia que aliviar esa extraña sensacion en su pecho.

La pelea no duro demasiado, Erza con su terrible fuerza y caracter logro pararlos en pocos segundos dandole su merecido a Natsu y a Gray por haber empezado con aquel disturbio, dandole una buena reprimenta dejandolos semi conscientes...

Luego de un rato en el suelo, y con un poco de ayuda de Wendy, Natsu se encontraba como siempre. Ahora estaba en el departamento de Lucy, ambos sobre la cama viendola a ella, apoyada en la cabecera, leyendo el libro que habia comprado en la tienda donde golpeo al muchacho pocos dias atras.

Estaba frente a ella tratando de llamar su atencion, si habia algo que odiaba mas que a los babosos que la observaban, era cuando comenzaba un libro nuevo, ya que no habia forma de sacarla de aquel trance en el que permanecía horas y horas, y con eso perdia su completa atencion

Bufo molesta al mismo tiempo que se recostaba sobre su regazo como ultimo intento por buscar si quiera un regaño. Pero para su sorpresa, Lucy puso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras con la otra sostenia el libro sin apartar su mirada, dandole una suave caricia que consiguio que lo relajarlo

Suspiro aliviado, no era lo que queria pero aun asi se sentia a gusto con sus mimos. Pero aquella sonrisa que se formo en su rostro desaparecio de un momento a otro cuando volvio a recordar la sensacion que tubo al ver a Loke con Lucy

Amargura era lo que sentia, esos increibles celos que parecian no querer abandonarlo volvia como un baldazo de agua fria. Esa insoportable sensacion de que en cualquier momento ella se iria con alguien mas lo agobiaba...

Tenia miedo. Si, Natsu Dragneel tenia miedo. ¿De un enemigo? para nada. ¿De Erza? probablemente. ¿De Acnologia? un poco quizas. pero si habia algo que temia mas que a cualquiera de esas cosas es que Lucy se aparte de su lado.

Esos sentimientos que descubrio poco a poco con ella lo habia llenado casi en su totalidad, inundando ese vacio en su pecho con a penas una sonrisa. Tomo tiempo, si, y ya habia pasado bastante desde aquella noche, pero de todas formas, ahi estaba de nuevo, debatiéndose si el era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, si el tambien podia hacerla feliz de la forma que ella lo hacia, si el tambien era capaz de llenar su corazon.

No podia dejar que todo esas emociones tan placenteras se vayan, no queria eso, para nada...

El era egoista en muchos aspectos pero no tanto como para hacer daño a alguien, y Lucy no era la escepcion. No queria obligarla a que este a su lado...

-_ Lucy..._ - decidio hablar por fin

- ¿_Hmmp_?

- _¿Tu quieres estar conmigo, verdad? ¿No te iras de mi lado?_

Lucy parpadeo varias veces antes de procesar lo que Natsu le habia preguntado. Aparto su libro para verlo, el estaba boca arriba en su regazo por lo que al instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Se tenzo por un momento al ver su mirada de preocupacion, lo que preguntaba iba enserio, ella se pregunto como hace para tener una mirada tan penetrante y como lograba ese efecto en ella, se sonrojo a penas para luego fruncir levemente el ceño. Le causaba un incomprencible alivio y a la vez ternura que pensara siquiera eso pero aun con eso no pudo evitar enojarse y sentirse un poco decepcionada...

- ¿_Porque piensas eso?_

Natsu parpadeo para luego sentarse y volver a quedar frente a ella

-_ Es que... Cuando te vi hablar con Loki no pude evitar pensar que te sentia muy a gusto con el..._

_- Natsu, porque me guste hablar con el no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo_

-_ Pero y si el es mejor que yo?_ - Lucy no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida ante la acotacion del pelirosa - _es refinado y... educado... yo no soy asi..._

Aparto la mirada al frente mientras Lucy se debatia mentalmente. El solo hecho de que pensara aquello le hizo darse cuenta que Natsu era distinto a cualquier hombre que alguna vez conocio, el solo hecho de pensara aquella tonteria hacia que su pecho latiera con fuerza y a la vez se oprimiera. Natsu nunca se rebajo por nada ni por nadie y que en ese momento se revalorice de esa forma le ponia los pelos de punta

- _No vuelvas a decir eso..._ - le ordeno casi con un tono de molestia que hizo que Natsu volviera a mirarla -_ puedo entender que tengas celos pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar que vuelvas a insinuar algo asi_

_- Pero..._

- _Natsu, puedo entender un poco que desconfies de los demas pero que no confies en mi me pone triste_ - llevo una mano a la mejilla del DS - _te... te quiero solamente a ti.._ - no pudo evitar sonrojarse - _no hay nadie mas que quiera de esta forma_

El pelirosa la observo por unos momentos, feliz ante la acotacion de la maga estelar, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo que tanto le gustaba a Lucy, se estremecio apenas cuando su intensa mirada cambio, haciendo que su corazon palpitara y su garganta se secaba, seguia preguntándose: Natsu siempre tubo esa mirada?

- _Lucy..._

y si darse cuenta, Natsu rompio la distancia entre ellos juntando sus labios de una forma dulce y suave, casi pareciera que le estuviera pidiendo perdon sin decir ni una palabra, los ojos de Lucy se cerraron correspondiendo aquel beso dandole a entender que estaba perdonado.

No tardo mucho en que ese suave tacto de labios se intencificara, volviendolo mas exigente. Los brazos de Lucy rodearon el cuello de Natsu entrelazando sus dedos con las hebras de su cabello, el puso una mano en su cintura mientras con la otra apoyaba su peso sobre la cama para no caer...

No habia necesidad de decir nada mas, solo con aquella aclaracion le basto para no volver a dudar de ella, que idiota fue al pensar en eso, ambos correspondian sus sentimientos.

Quizas todavía esten descubriendo poco a poco que tan fuerte es su amor pero estaban mas que seguro que se queria de igual manera - quizas uno un poco mas exagerado que otro -

Aunque, aun asi, Natsu no dejaria de golpear a cualquiera que se acerque a **_SU_** Lucy

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, y queria dar las gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior._

_Fueron pocos pero mas de uno consiguio sacarme una sonrisa :)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Capitulo 3

- _Vamos Natsu, habla…_

Tenia a Gray a escasos centímetros de su cara mirándolo de forma amenazante.

Como tantas veces, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Makao, Wakaba y un par mas, lo apartaban del resto para sacarle información.

Es obvio que al verlo mas cerca de la rubia dándole mimos, besos y abrazos no es algo por lo que pase des apercibido, mucho menos en un gremio "tan unido" como es Fairy Tail

El rumor de un amorío entre dos de los integrantes del equipo mas fuerte no tardo en hacerse saber poco después de que se enteraran de que una noche ambos se "mataron" a besos sobre una cama aunque no hayan llegado mas lejos de eso

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron? Facil, una criaturita azul con alas no tardo en gritar a los cuatro vientos que Natsu y Lucy estaban durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama. Nada nuevo, pero cuando dijo que los vio besarse la cosa fue distinta.

Y desde ese entonces ambos magos no tuvieron un dia de descanso, algunos veces los dejaban tranquilos pero la mayoría eran capturados y raptados, sometidos bajo una lámpara haciéndoles confesar como si fueran los peores criminales del mundo

Cabe decir que Happy no la tuvo fácil después de eso y desde entonces Lucy se aseguró de trabar las ventanas

- _No se de lo que me estas hablando Gray_ - Se hizo el desentendido como muchas veces.

Estaba tranquilo con Lucy viendo el tablero de misiones cuando las mujeres -Levy, Juvia, Erza, Lissana, Laky, Kinnana, encabezadas por Mirajane, la reina del chisme- la tomaron de los brazos apartándola de su lado. No pudo decir nada, de hecho, le daba miedo decir algo, ya que cuando iba a reclamarles Mira y Erza lo miraron de una forma tan amenazante que no falto nada para que mojara sus pantalones

- _Mira salamander, te has estado haciendo el bobo desde hace tiempo y nos estas sacando la paciencia_ – oh si, Gajeel no tardo nada con sus amenazar en usar la fuerza – _¿que tienen tu y la coneja?_

- _¿Que tenemos?_ – hablo como si no entendiera

Natsu era una persona simple, contestaba si o no a preguntas concretas y entendibles, hay veces que no capta el doble sentido. Pero en su gran mayoría no era mas que una careta que usaba para asi liberarse de problemas y saltarse otros

El es muy astuto, no mas que una persona normal, pero hay veces que era mejor fingir demencia y hacerse el desentendido. Es divertido sacar de quicio a los demás, además que al ver que no avanzaban por mas preguntas que le hagan, se daban por vencidos dejándolo libre como varias veces

Pero hoy parecía que no se salvaría de esta…

- _¿Acaso es que Lucy es tu novia?_ – pregunto Makao

Natsu medito por un momento. Lucy no era su novia, de hecho, no se puso a pensar que nombre le podían dar a aquello que tenían. Hacían todo lo que una pareja haría pero no lo eran… entonces, ¿que debía decir?

- _No, no somos novios_

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos

- _¿Me estas diciendo que se besan y todo eso pero no son una pareja?_ – pregunto Gray

- _¿Hay que ser una pareja para poder besar a la chica que te gusta?_

Bingo! Natsu solto oficialmente que Lucy le gustaba, pero no era eso lo que querían saber, ahora estaban en duda el porque no hacían oficial que ambos se gustaban

- _Pero si no son pareja, eso quiere decir que son "libre" de compromiso…_

- _¿Libres de compromiso?_ – pregunto Natsu, esta vez si que no entendia nada

- _Que tanto tu como ella pueden ver a otras personas_ – concluyo Gray

¿Otras personas? Natsu quedo mirando atentamente a Gray, meditando lo que le digo hace un momento… - "_Lucy… ver a otras personas…"-_

- _Parece que alfin le callo la ficha_ – se burlo Gajeel

Natsu se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado haciendo que los demás den un paso atrás a excepción de Gajeel

- _No me jodan! Lucy no iria con nadie mas!_

El único que seguía frente a el, cruzado de brazos, sonrio divertido. Al parecer era mas fácil sacar de quicio a Natsu cuando el tema central era la rubia, Gajeel sonrio aun mas al ver como su furia iba creciendo al ver como sonreía

- _¿Esta seguro? Que yo sepa tu no eres su novio, además, ese espíritu anaranjado la a estado cortejando descaradamente. Da que pensar…_

Oh no, no le hablen del idiota de Loke que ya no falta mucho para que se lo coma vivo. Aunque ya no tiene mas dudas de que Lucy no iria tras el, no sacaba que aquel "maldito pelele leoncito amansado" siga yendo tras de la rubia con aires de grandeza, y mas odio todavía el aprovecharse de que Lucy no se da cuenta de eso

- _Si no te avivas de una vez, alguien va a tomar tu lugar_

Acoto Gray fingiendo desinterés. No hace mucho entre todos los del gremio decidieron poner fin a todo este drama y conseguir que ambos magos se unieran de una maldita vez. Junto con Loke, que no tardo en aceptar la propuesta, aun mas si con eso podía molestar a Natsu, trataron de hablar con ambos por separado, a Lucy para sacarle algún data de como va la relación con el mago de fuego y a Natsu para molerle un poco las neuronas para que alfin decida dar el primer paso

Y tal como van las cosas, parece que hoy va a ser el dia

- _No digan estupideces_…

Fue apenas un susurro pero todos lograron escucharlo. Y sin decir nada mas, mirándolos uno por uno, se dio media vuelta encaminándose hasta la puerta y salir del gremio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada baja. Claro síntoma de que esta pensando en todo lo que acababan de decirle.

Gajeel sonrio de lado para voltear y ver a Gray que seguía con la mirada en la salida

_- Es duro hacer recapacitar a ese cabeza de lava – _dijo Gray rascándose la nuca

_- Lucy es casi igual… _

Los demás voltearon al escuchar la voz de Erza que se aproximaba a ellos con la mirada al frente, manos en las caderas y una media sonrisa que de seguro era por haber logrado algo con la rubia

- _¿Que averiguaste de la coneja?_ – Pregunto Gajeel

_- Lo de siempre; no son nada, no le gusta y que es mentira que se besaron en su apartamento…_

_- Y porque tan contenta_

- _Tengo un buen presentimiento…_

Tanto Gray como Gajeel intercambiaron miradas sin entender mucho a lo que la peliroja se referia mientras ella tenia la mirada fija en la puerta por donde hace un momento vio a Natsu.

Ella estuvo mas que pendiente de ellos dos, mas de Lucy que de Natsu, al ver que escondían un amorío a espaldas de todos. No tardaron mucho en hacer hablar a la rubia, aun si negaba una y otra vez que lo que ambos tenían era una simple amistad, no podía engañar a nadie, Lucy lo que menos sabe es mentir

Con ayuda de las demás, intentaron convencerla para que de el primer paso, que tome iniciativa, que sea ella la dominante en la relación. Pero al no ver mucho avance no les quedo otra que llenarle la cabeza, diciendo que quizás aparezca alguien mas que llame la atención del pelirrosa (sabiendo que es casi imposible), aunque Lucy no se lo creyo la duda la carcomia por dentro y eso fue suficiente para saber que quizás, al dia siguiente, entren al gremio con las buenas nuevas…

.

Lucy estaba en la bañera, sumergida en agua caliente despues de un largo dia en el gremio. Como tantas veces la sometieron a un interrogatorio, tratando de que confiese que entre ella y Natsu hay un romance a escondidas de todo el gremio, pero como siempre, lo negó. Aunque ahora no puede evitar el pensar en lo que esta metida. ¿Qué es lo que tienen ella y Natsu? ¿Amor? ¿Una aventura? ¿Un buen momento?

Bueno, no han llegado mas alla de un simple beso y quizás una que otra caricia pero aun asi no puede evitar sentir ese calor en su vientre cada vez que pone apenas una mano encima. Le da un poco de miedo ver el poder que tiene sobre ella, como en ocasiones logra hacer que su mente se ponga en blanco y dejarse llevar por el momento…

No esta lista, aun con sus 17 años no se siente preparada. Sabe que quizás eso pueda molestar a Natsu pero lo ve incapaz de insistirle y de siquiera hacerle daño, se frustra ella misma no solo por como llega a tratarla, sino por el poder que también tiene ella sobre el.

Quizás las chicas tengan razón y deba ser ella la que de el primer paso…

Al salir de la bañera se envolvió en una toalla para darse cuenta que se olvido la ropa de nuevo en la habitación. Bufo molesta para luego salir. Paro en seco en el marco de la puerta al ver a Natsu sentado en su cama con la mirada fija en el suelo

Se sobresalto al darse cuenta que solamente estaba envuelta en una toalla, pero su vergüenza no tardo en desaparecer al ver la expresión en su rostro, apagado, desanimado, como aquella vez.

Se encamino a la cama para sentarse a su lado y ver que ni siquiera se inmuto en su presencia, llevo una mano a su rostro para que la mirara haciendo que sus rubies se claven en sus ojos, de nuevo ese escalofrio, ese conquilleo en todo el cuerpo que le produce al verlo, su mirada penetrante, directa y tan… apagada

- _Natsu…_

Lo llamo apenas en un susurro. Natsu parpadeo para luego levantar una mano y rodear la suya que tenia subre su mejilla y cerrar los ojos para poder sentir mejor su calor, su aroma, todo aquello que tanto amaba de ella, porque lo que sentía es amor, no había otra cosa que describiera aquella necesidad de tenerla cerca, de sentirla, de verla, de hacer que su corazón lata como un loco… porque si, estaba enamorado de ella

Volvió a mirarla y Lucy le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Las chicas le dijeron que diera el primer paso, que sea ella la que tenga que dar la primera palabra… pero dudaba, titubeaba, haciendo que se derritiera ante aquellos ojos que tanto le fascinaban. Pero tenia que decirlo, debía decirlo para hacer que sus ojos volviera a brillas, ese brillo que tanto amaba

- … _Te quiero mucho, Natsu_

Él abrió aun mas los ojos y ese brillo no tardo en aparecer, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara para luego rodearla con sus brazos y tirarla para que caiga sobre el y comenzara a darle un beso tras otro, en los labios, el las mejillas, en la barbilla, en la frente mientras escuchaba aquella melodiosa risa que tanto le gustaba. Porque no había nada que lo haga mas feliz que escuchar aquellas palabras de Lucy, de **SU** Lucy

- _E… espera, Natsu… estoy…_

Pero no tardo mucho para que la toalla que la envolvía se aflojara y le dejara una agradable vista al muchacho, que se sonrojo y abrió aun mas los ojos… - _enormes_ – pensó para sus adentros…

Okey, desde antes sabia que eran grandes y desde antes los había visto de igual manera y desde antes incluso los había tocado, pero en ese momento las cosas eran totalmente distintas

Lucy enrojeció, un tomate no era ni la mitad de rojo de lo que era su cara, pego un grito para luego golpear a Natsu cubriéndose como podía mientras se levantaba

- _NATSU, ESTUPIDO… NO MIRES!_

Y asi, salio corriendo de nuevo al baño con la ropa entre sus manos y la toalla cubriéndole lo que podía.

Natsu se sobo donde le habían dado el golpe pero comenzó a reir entre dientes. Definitivamente amaba a Lucy y la esperaría lo que sea necesario para que este segura al momento de estar con el…

Estaba seguro de que era imposible que ella se viera con alguien mas, era mas que seguro que ella lo quería solamente a el – _después sigue Happy, Erza, Gray, todo el gremio, sus espiritus estelares y de seguro en la lista el ultimo de todos era Loke_ - y también, definitivamente, iba a pedirle que sea su novia. No hoy, ya con este incidente le hecho a perder el momento, pero de seguro se lo dira…

Todo a su debido momento

* * *

_Me quedo un poquito largo pero espero que les haya gustado..._

_La verdad que no tengo la mas remota idea de cuantos capitulos voy a hacer pero van a ser pocos, no me gusta mucho andar con vueltas, me gusta que sea concreto y corto y espero que sean de su agrado ^^_

_Dejenme sus comentarios para hacerme saber si les gusto, sus Reviews me alientan mucho_

_Y gracias por los que me siguen hasta ahora :D_

_Un abrazo grande y suerte!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Reviews**?_


End file.
